


Seems like we're bound for good

by Tokimi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Immortals, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokimi/pseuds/Tokimi
Summary: Oh well. This was a terrible idea. But how was Harry supposed to know that a powerful entity that didn't just kill him off when she could have easily would tell him to do something that would bring his death for sure?Summoning Voldemort wasn't his intention, after all! What was he thinking, trusting Somnum of Wither, of all people (or rather all powerful entities)?!





	Seems like we're bound for good

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is mostly a comedy with romance. You can see that just from reading the description.
> 
> I know, you probably aren't even reading this, but you have been warned.

Harry Potter was officially screwed. Now that he thought about it, what made him think that listening to a bored entity, generally known as Fear and Suffering at that, was a good idea? Or an idea that wasn't to bring his demise, actually?

Not that he wasn't bound to die soon anyway.

But still, it wasn't exactly ideal to have Voldemort staring at him, startled, but never the less menacing. Oh well. _Story of my life_ , he thought.

"May I kindly ask you," he started in a cold, terrifying voice, "what the HELL is going on here?!"   
"Umm... Well... I'd like to know that, too, actually?"

"That would be my cue to speak," said an even colder, more terrifying, very high pitched voice. Somnum of Wither. Or, as people knew her most often, Suffering. Her black hair, seemingly darker than black, actually, was falling over her bare shoulders, her unnaturally shining white-silvery eyes shining with... Mischief? Amusement? _But of_ **course** _Suffering would find pain amusing_ , he thought.

"Hello, Tom. Didn't expect to see me so soon?" Tom, as cold as ever and seemingly not shaken by the scarred entity, answered: "I see you're as sharp as ever, Suffering. I am but mildly surprised to see you in the presence of Potter, though perhaps I shouldn't be, seeing as he truly is pain in the arse." She laughed, and it was like knives, knives puncturing your veins and razors flowing through them. "You don't have a clue how much pleasure this brings me. Guess what I made him do?"  
"I would rather not, thanks," he answered.

"I, Lady Insanity, Fear, Suffering, Mistress of Wither, have made Harry Potter summon you and bind you two, as inseparable, irreversible partners of mind, entwining your souls for eternity, it may be."

Voldemort took his wand, pointing at Harry and casting a killing curse, which harmlessly disappeared an inch from Harry's face.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot. You can not hurt each other. And to make it more interesting, I made it so you two are immortal, so you're going to be together for eternity! My other half gladly agreed, but he's busy with creating another Elysium so I'll speak alone."

"We, two halves of a whole," she chanted, glowing both black and white, floating in the mid air and her eyes glowing like stars, "The Spark of Creation," at that, a male figure nodded and gave a small spark into the mid-air, disappearing, "and The Spark of Destruction," she added her own spark, the two melting into each other and becoming one, "we, Existence, make you immortal. Forever it may be." The spark divided in two, but both were the same this time, and flew into Harry and Voldemort, and suddenly they were overwhelmed in pain, so unbearable they both passed out.


End file.
